infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
Multiplayer
Multiplayer is an addition to the game Infinity Blade I that came with the arena update, another mode being Survival. It is the first game mode where players can take the role as Titans, and where the knight (whom the character's combat layout is) can suffer from lingering dizziness. To begin looking for another player to spar with, hit "Start" on the Auto-Match screen. An approximate waiting time is displayed indicating when you'll be matched with another player. When two players have been matched, one of them will become a titan by random, and the other a knight. Thus begins the first-to-four fighting match. As mentioned vaguely above, the objective is to kill your opponent four times before he/she does the same to you. An upgrade booth is displayed, giving you just over 15 seconds to purchase equipment or titans. A round begins after both players hit "READY", or one of the two players fail to hit "READY" after 15 seconds. The round ends after one of the contestants has fallen, and you are back to the upgrades shop, where you will earn a certain amount of gold depending on whether you won or lost, and how far the two players have progressed into the match regardless of win or loss. The loser will gain more gold to buy one-step-ahead upgrades that can turn the tables on the winner of the previous round. Knight This is the generic horseshoe of the Infinity Blade experience. The Knight has access to parry, block and dodge. Stabbing points are disabled to prevent unfair gameplay, and the knight can be stunned by being hit with a Super attack or losing a Tap Sequence to the titan. The knight during upgrading has quite a varied selection of upgrades to choose from (maybe not the armor); the knight can specialize in blocking to hide behind a fury chain, or angle themself to deal damage in the shortest time possible. Depending on the circumstances, elements will be later applied to weapons and shields, and he/she must detect what the titan is attacking with and equip the correct shield to defend themself with. As there is no way to determine the elemental resistance of a titan, the knight will have to either take a gamble, or advance his/her weapon arsenal to the raw damage game. Sword Upgrade Chart Titan The titan is the frontline obstacle to Siris' conquest to defeat the God King, or in this case, the core offensive opponent in a four-point sparring match. The titan has a lot of flexibility he/she can provide to their attacks, such as speed, or attack type. The titan always auto-blocks and cannot run out of blocking endurance. CONTROL THE ATTACK SPEED, AND CHANGE FROM SLASH TO CHOP! On the left hand side of the screen, there is a slider. The slider has two halves, the upper controlling more precise, tactical strikes called Slashes and the lower controlling the general direction power attacks which can apply an elemental attack to the knight or their shield called Chops. A circle with two arrows pointing up and down is the selection of your attack method. Where the red circle is positioned, there are two extremes to the slider. Moving the circle to the rock bottom part of the slider controls a Fast Chop, and the pinnacle top controlling a Fast Slash. Position the circle more to the center to slow down the speed of your attacks, but keep the circle to the lower or upper half of the slider to control whether you want to do a Chop or Slash. (Tip: Alter the slider selection regularly to trick your opponent and keep him/her on the edge of a cliff in terms of the predictability of your attacks. You will keep the opponent wanting to use a shield to block. Keep this up until the shield wears down! HOW MUCH CAN YOU DO BEFORE YOU'RE BROKEN? The lower right corner displays some dots, a timer, and three slashes. You have a limited window to attack and kill your opponent with, known as a Chain. Three Slashes/Timer: Around that icon is a timer. Take too long to strike, and you will become dizzy and open to attack from the knight. Dots: Number of dots means how many attacks can be performed before the chain resets. Each time you hit, a slash will cross a dot. When all the dots are 'slashed', the chain is reset. If you fail to hit your opponent, you are broken, and open to damage. Your very first titan, the Horned Guardian, can only attack two times before resetting the chain, and if you are blocked, dodged or defeated in a Tap Sequence in the last hit, you'll become broken and open to damage. Skulls will fly out every time you are hit. Tap them! Skulls help you to recover faster after being broken and begin attacking again. They also charge up a powerful attack mode called Fury, up to three levels. Furies can start as low as level 1, where you will initiate a hand or feet strike that cannot be parried. Level 2 uses the titan's simplest known fury chain, and level three uses the deadliest fury chain a specific titan has in their arsenal, oftentimes an unblockable hit is included in those chains, if not more than two hits at the least. Furies take up one space of your attack chain. DECISIONS, DECISIONS, DECISIONS... When you gain enough gold to upgrade to another titan after winning or losing, two choices can sometimes befall you. You can choose to continue with your current series of titans, or move to a new type of titan. Moving to a new type of titan will require you to change your strategy and look at what shield the knight is carrying prior to switching. Choosing to stay inside a titan scheme will require much less strategy rewriting, but your opponent may have caught on to whatever tricks and tactics you've employed. HOW MUCH DAMAGE CAN YOU DO? HOW FAST CAN YOU SWING? Three different attributes affect your titan's combat ability: '''ATTACK: '''Controls how much damage you can do per hit. Chops do double the damage and apply any applicable elemental attacks the titan has, if the knight is not first resistant to it. '''CHAIN: '''How many hits your titan can perform before he can be broken. Higher numbers increase the amount of hits available before being broken and open to damage. '''SPEED: '''Controls the speed of which your titan attacks. Faster means the knight has less time to know how to avoid the attack, but not necessarily more deceptive than the slower titans. "WAIT! WHAT'S THAT LITTLE RING I'M CARRYING DO?!" Rings are available in the upgrade shop. They can make you tougher to kill but also allow applications of elemental resistances, stopping you from taking elemental damage. WHAT'S YOUR TITAN GOOD AT? HOW MUCH DOES HE EAT? Different builds of titans have certain specializations: The knight-sized titans have the fastest slashes and the most ferocious sword swings. They have better speed and window chain than any titan that isn't twin-bladed, but they lack the damage and health boasted by their taller brethren. They also have shock booted to them. The Large titans are sturdy. Lighter than Giants, and tougher than knight-sized titans, Heavy titans have more predictable shield bashes, and are overall somewhat slower, but they do more damage and have better health to boot in the first place. They have the fire of war searing into their weapons. Dual weapon titans are tricksters to the core. Their definition of agility differs from knight-sized titans in that leg swings and somersault leaps allow for a better hitting window than speed, which can actually be quite true. This allows them to grab more hits in an attack chain, and be faster than giants and heavies, but are still slower than knight-sized titans. They are also more squishy than Heavies to make things worse. Their deceptive art poisons their hearts to a blizzard ice. Giants are brutes to the core. The attack and health demonstrated by these titans is higher than that of their subordinates, but the others all beat the Giant in areas of speed and attack chain. They sit around in diseases quite often, and they dip some poison to their clubs which can debilitate and kill a grown man. Titan Upgrade Tree Horned Guardian > Marrow Fiend or Feral Troll -Marrow Fiend > Brute > The Dark Knight (Fire) or Wood Jester (Ice) : =The Dark Knight > Ealoseum (Fire) > Zero Mech (Fire) : =Wood Jester > Plated Sorok (Ice) > Kuero (Ice) -Feral Troll > Iron Golem > Warden (Poison) or Assassin (Shock) : =Warden > Executioner (Poison) > Gortoel (Poison) : =Assassin > Iron Guard (Shock) > Raidriar (Shock) Category:Gameplay Category:Infinity Blade I Titan etc Category:Gameplay Category:Infinity Blade I